


Bonded

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki has fought hard to remain distant from people since his last failed relationship; but, there's no use in fighting fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: brief mention of sexual assault
> 
>  
> 
> This was originally posted to my AFF.

“Here’s your tea, sir.”

 

Jinki hums, accepting the warm cup without looking up to acknowledge one of the company’s many interns. He takes a tentative sip, ready to send the girl back if she has gotten it wrong but to his surprise it is prepared just the way he likes it. Nodding to himself, he takes another sip and begins reading through another long email.

 

“Will you be needing anything else, sir?” Startled that the girl is still here, Jinki looks up and chokes on his tea. The young girl – or should he say woman – before him is breathtakingly beautiful, with her long black hair, slender face, and slanted eyes, his arms twitch and he shifts forward as if to get closer to her. Jinki’s wolf rarely reacts so strongly, but the alpha in front of him has captured his full attention.

 

Jinki tries to gather his thoughts just as someone rushes past in the hallway, causing her to move further into his office and her scent to wash over him. If he had thought he was attracted to her before, there was no question now that his wolf was itching at the chance to get closer and feel her heat. He salivates just thinking about it, trying to hold back a whine and remain professional – this is his place of business after all.

 

To be honest, his reaction is somewhat shocking since he works with ten or so alphas and has never once had this kind of reaction. He had always thought he was more attracted to betas, in fact his last relationship, which was 2 or so years ago now, had been with his long-time childhood friend and beta Minho and look how that had ended up. One day he was kissing him and the next he was hanging all over the new alpha in town, Nichkhun, mated and gloriously happy. Needless to say, Jinki had been wary of any relationship since then and prided himself on his disinterest in anyone who would only leave him later.

 

With the bitter memories of the past on his mind, his head once again over-ruled his body and he felt his wolf retreat; neither of them wanted to experience that kind of pain again. 

 

“No, I’m fine. You can go for now, Miss…?” Jinki paused, realizing that he did not know her name.

 

“Kim Gwiboon, sir,” she replied, a slight tilt to her head as if she was confused. “I started here last week. My cousin Kim Jonghyun talked to you…”

 

Jinki cuts her off before he can lose himself in the melodic sound of her voice. “Ah, yes. Jonghyun-ssi speaks very highly of you.”

 

How had he forgotten that his assistant Jonghyun had been talking to him for weeks about his younger cousin moving to the big city because there were no eligible jobs (or mates) in her small town? Jinki had caved after two straight weeks of stories and begging, saying that she could work for them as an intern until something came up and she proved herself worthy of the company. His business partners would frown if they learned he let random people start working here, especially since she was new to the territory and had little work experience.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Gwiboon-ssi.” Although he tries to keep his voice level, he can feel himself caress her name almost whispering it in a purr. Jinki looks down and can feel himself blushing, knowing that he is all but submitting in front of her, showing the alpha that he recognizes the power dynamic between them even though, in all reality, he is her boss and therefore should hold more power over her. However, as Gwiboon reacts to her name and the obvious way that Jinki is respectfully deferring to her, Jinki can feel the true dynamics between them and feels his heart melt at the soft coo that comes from Gwiboon.

 

He glances up briefly to see what she is doing and almost regrets his decision. Her sleek eyebrow lifts slightly and she eyes him from head to toe, assessing Jinki for all his worth. Before Jinki can let himself fully process what’s happening, he rushes to get her out of his office. He needs space and he needs it now.

 

“Thanks for the tea. I’ll let you know if I need anything else.” Jinki says dismissively, this time careful about his words and tone. He looks back down at his files but watches her out of the corner of his eye as she slowly turns toward the door - almost as if she doesn’t want to leave. Or is that just his imagination?

 

His wolf can’t stand the thought of her leaving and bristles at her movements, but Jinki holds his breath and fights against his omega instincts to follow her and protect her.

 

Just before she shuts the door, Jinki almost sighs in relief only to find himself looking up and asking her, “Gwiboon-ssi? Would you mind coming back here in a half hour? I need help choosing my outfit for tonight’s benefit and my stylist is out sick today. I just want to make sure that I’m not, you know, mismatched or anything.” He adds sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed by his outburst.

 

His embarrassment dissolves when Gwiboon turns and gives him a full-on smile, leaving Jinki blinded and most likely drooling at the beautiful way her eyes squint and dimples caress her cheeks. She radiates with excitement as she nods and finally exits the room.

 

Oh, boy. What did I just get myself into?


	2. Acting on Instinct

“Come in!” Jinki raises his voice at the light knock on his office door. He has been waiting (im)patiently for Gwiboon to return; the human side of himself ashamed at the direction of his thoughts, but his wolf is bursting at the seams to take whatever the young alpha will give. The entrancing alpha was all Jinki had been able to think about in the last half hour as he tried to review his speech notes and failed miserably. Instead of outlining the successes of his company he had found his mind outlining the alpha’s sweet smile, those bow-shaped lips drawing him in until he couldn’t handle it. He needed to get ahold of himself and he needed to do it quickly before his natural instinct to mate with the young intern took over him completely.

 

“Sir,” she says as she ducks into his office, bowing slightly. Jinki tries not to let the tone in her voice get to him as his wolf notes her perfection, at the rising need he feels to embrace her until he is wrapped around her and nothing can come between them.

 

Shaking his head to dispel the image from his mind, Jinki stands from his desk and strides quickly over to his closet, gesturing for her to follow. She does and he forces himself to examine the suits hanging in his closet rather than allow himself to take his time examining her. This proves almost impossible as she moves closer to see his clothes and her intoxicating scent washes over him.

 

“These are the two options Sohee and I had discussed, which do you think is best?” Jinki can feel the tenseness in his shoulders as he tries to remain calm and, most importantly, keep his body under control as she moves that much closer.

 

“Hm,” she says, moving to stand directly in front of him as she looks between the blue suit/gray tie combo and the black suit/red tie combo. Biting her lip, her gaze moves up and down his body, definitely making Jinki’s wolf take notice, before glancing back at his clothing options.

 

He can’t stand how close she is to him but he also can’t bring himself to back away.

 

Lost in his musings, he is surprised when she places her hands on his shoulders and moves him in front of her. She brings the red tie in front of him, narrowing her eyes slightly as she looks from the tie to his face and back down again. Then she does the same with the gray tie before making a face and tossing it over her shoulder.

 

“I like this one,” she says, moving in to wrap the red tie around his neck and reaching behind him to grab his black suit.

 

“The red tie it is,” Jinki breathes, desperately trying to keep his hard on in check as she moves; pretty soon there will be no space between them and he does not want to explain why he ravished his new intern and friend’s cousin.

 

“I love when you wear red,” she whispers, blushing only slightly as she looks up at him as if daring him to say something back. At her proximity, her sweet alpha scent is overpowering him and Jinki can feel his wolf fighting for control. Claim her. Protect her. Make her yours.

 

“Thank you, Gwiboon-ssi. I didn’t know I wore red that often.”

 

“You don’t,” she says, smirking and slowly sliding the tie off of his neck. “Why don’t you get changed and I’ll be back to help you with your tie?”

 

Before he can respond, Gwiboon is already at the door, turning to give him one last heated look before she shuts it between them.

 

Jinki finally breathes in fresh air, having held his breath in an attempt to remain in control. Why was she affecting him so much? He had never responded to another wolf this way, not even Minjung and he had thought she was the love of his life.

 

Not wanting her to barge in on him undressed – to protect him from embarrassment but also from acting on his urges – he hurries to change into his outfit for the evening. The door opens just as he finishes buttoning the last button of his black shirt and she peeks her head in, smiling innocently as she says, “Oh good, you’re done,” before walking back over to him.

 

She has his tie wrapped around her neck and he can’t help but admire the way the silk compliments her skin. The red accents her coloring nicely and the silk of the tie looks the same softness and texture of the skin at her neck. He allows himself the small indecency of following the red tie down from her neck to where it rests on her breasts, sitting just over her nice blouse that is unbuttoned so that the top of her cleavage barely shows.

 

“Here,” she says, stepping forward and forcing his eyes to snap back up to her face. Gwiboon removes the tie from her neck and wraps it around Jinki’s, causing him to bend slightly so that she can reach over his head. As she works to knot the tie, Jinki notices that although she is petite, she is also strong in the way she carries herself and the toned muscles he can make out on her neck and arms. Jinki’s wolf itches to have a taste, wanting to mark that delicate neck and test just how strong she is, when she pats his chest and whispers, “all done.”

 

Jinki seeks her eyes, not bothering to look at the tie, as her hands remain on his chest and he hears her breath catch in her throat. He moves slightly forward, into her touch and a soft groan leaves his mouth, causing her to moan and lean into him further, grasping the lapels of his jacket.

 

His wolf revels at the contact as the alpha moves her hands up his wide shoulders and his neck, planting her long slender fingers at the back of his head as her nails dig into his skin and bring his face closer to hers. Jinki’s wolf whimpers in submission at her antics and allows her to scent him, to breathe in his willingness to let her take the lead.

 

He can feel the smile on her plush lips as her nose caresses his temple and moves to the other side of his face. Jinki breathes in deeply, loving the way that Gwiboon’s own wolf is reacting to him if the change in her scent is any indication.

Good, it’s not just me. He thinks as his breath hitches when her hands are once again on his shoulders and she urges him to bend so that he no longer towers over her.

 

“Jinki-ah,” she breathes against his lips, her own hovering over his so that they are almost kissing. The closeness is driving Jinki wild but he waits for her to make the first move, reveling in the anticipation.

 

He can feel her tremble against him and his arm instinctively moves around her waist so that he is supporting her weight, anchoring her to him. She moans and licks her lips, nudging him with her head gently as if to tell him it is okay for him to continue.

 

The omega feels the blood rush through his veins as if it were singing. He leans into her slowly to scent her, sniffing her as he lightly rubs his nose along her cheek down her jaw to her neck. Her slender shoulders shiver and she leans her head to the side to give him more access for his exploration.

 

Her scent is intoxicating and Jinki can feel his wolf take over that much more as each new sensation reaches his brain – the way she smells of flowers and earth, the way her body molds into his, the way she purrs lightly at his every move. Yes, his wolf says, mine.

 

“Yes,” Gwiboon breathes, rubbing her cheek along his. Jinki’s rational mind stirs as he realizes he must have said that out loud but is squashed back down when she mutters “Always yours, Jinki-ah.”

 

The ways she says his name snaps what little control he has left and he moves in to capture her lips with his own, needing to claim her, mark her as his.

 

They both sigh at the contact, and Gwiboon grips his arms, regaining her balance as she stands on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck and she nips at his lips, smirking at him when he opens his eyes and sees that she knows exactly what she is doing to him. Jinki moans and is completely lost to her, his alpha. Any hope he had of remaining in control of his wolf goes down the drain when she grasps his hair and pulls on it harshly to yank his head back so that she can begin licking at his neck, mouthing at his jawline.

 

As he accepts his fate to be at her mercy, Jinki’s wolf senses someone approaching his door – another male by the smell. His wolf bristles at the thought of someone else seeing his alpha like this and he moves so that he is between her and the door. She whines at the suddenness of the movement but continues to nose at his jaw and caress his arms. At one point she must have removed his jacket and un-tucked his shirt because her hands are now sliding under his black button-up as she moans into his neck, raking her nails down his abdomen (no doubt leaving scratch marks as a small way to physically show her claim).

 

Jinki growls at the thought of her leaving her mark on him, loving every minute of it, until the door opens and his wolf snaps. He moves her behind him fully, basically in his closet, as he keeps one arm behind him on her to ensure that she is safe, and he growls at the intruder, baring his elongated fangs and signifying that they are not welcome here.

 

“Uh, Jinki?” the intruder says and Jinki’s ears twitch at the familiar voice. “Are you ready to go? The car’s been waiting for like 20 minutes? We have to leave now if we want to get there on time.”

 

Gwiboon is still behind Jinki but not by her choice. He can feel her shift behind him to see who is here, even as she continues to mouth at the back of his neck as one hand moves up and down his bicep, sometimes sinking into the toned muscles as if testing the density.

 

Jinki feels overwhelmed at the onslaught of sensations, his wolf wanting to claim his alpha as his mate and kill the man that had dared to interrupt him, but the human part of his brain reacts to the other’s words.

 

“What?” he says, attempting not to growl as he forces his teeth to withdraw.

 

“What are you doing in there?” the other says, finally picking up on the strange atmosphere and the fact that there are two people in Jinki’s office. As he spots Gwiboon behind Jinki, he gasps, “Dude! What the fuck? Is that my cousin? My BABY cousin?” and moves forward as if to grab her from him.

 

Jinki’s wolf reacts instantly to the movements and shoves Gwiboon back, breaking her hold on him as he partially shifts and lands directly in front of Jonghyun. The other man has shifted as well, but backs down as Jinki’s red eyes signal that he is not pleased.

 

“Back away, now.” Jinki whispers, his voice deadly calm. Jonghyun reacts instantly, bowing and shifting back to his human form. He whines apologetically as Jinki stands tall and glares down at him.

 

“Jinki,” Gwiboon coos softly as she moves to stand next to him and places her hand firmly on his shoulder. “Stop that. This is my cousin Jonghyun and you will treat him with respect.” Jinki’s wolf listens to her and retreats immediately, afraid that he has upset his alpha.

 

Jonghyun breathes in relief as the weight of the omega’s stare dissipates and he can once again stand up straight. Being a beta, Jonghyun has never had to submit to Jinki before, other than for work reasons, so he is confused by his wolf’s reaction. Omegas only have power over betas and alphas if they have been mated to an alpha, the more powerful the better, but as far as Jonghyun knows, Jinki does not have a mate.

 

Jonghyun brushes off his pants, shaking off the lingering feeling of submitting. As he does so, he finally notices the way that Gwiboon and Jinki are interacting, the way the room smells and he can barely distinguish that there are two people in here. At this point, Jinki has retreated and is looking sheepishly at Gwiboon, who now has one arm thrust through Jinki’s so that their arms are linked. Jinki is looking down at his cousin as if she is the sun, to which his usually surly cousin only smiles back. Gwiboon then leans her head onto Jinki’s shoulder and smiles up at him as if she adores him and that is when it finally clicks.

 

“What the hell, Gwiboon!” Jonghyun says, ready to burst forward and fling Jinki, his very good friend and boss, away from her.

 

“I’m sorry, Jonghyun-ah,” Jinki says before Gwiboon can retort. He grudgingly disentangles himself from the alpha who allows him to do so physically, but he can feel her emotional reluctance to have them part. “I just got carried away. Let’s go, shall we?”

 

Gwiboon hands him his jacket but he turns down her offer to help him put it on. He’s afraid to let her touch him for fear that the lightest touch will make him lose control again. Now that his wolf has had a taste he won’t stop until she is fully his.

 

“Have a good night,” he all but forces out quickly, turning to follow Jonghyun through the door without looking back at her. It pains him to walk away from her but he needs to get his head on straight and can’t risk it.

 

“Jinki?” she says quietly, almost too quiet. He can hear something underlying her tone but isn’t quite sure what it means. His wolf falters at the pleading noise that leaves her throat, wanting so desperately to look at her but he refuses and storms out of the door before he can give into his urge to look back and take her into his arms.

 

“Dude, what was that about?” Jonghyun says, his tone a bit more respectful than normal which is no doubt in reaction to Jinki’s uncharacteristic display of dominance earlier.

 

“I’m not sure,” is all he can say as they get into the company car and the driver pulls out.

 

“I thought you weren’t interested in mating? I thought you were over relationships since Minjung?” his friend presses, feeling a little more at ease now that the other seems to have relaxed.

 

“I don’t know, Jjong.” Jinki replies a bit more brusquely than he had intended. He can’t get a grasp on his emotions as the scene replays in his mind. His wolf is furious that he left his alpha behind, has displeased her, hurt her even. What is someone tries to harm her? What if she decides she wants someone else? He must return to her, show her that he is hers and hers alone.

 

His wolf bristles at his thoughts but he grits his teeth and forces himself to remain strong. He cannot read anything into what just happened, it was a natural reaction for his wolf to respond to the alpha’s feelings and actions. He wasn’t thinking straight and she never actually said that she wanted to mate with him…. His heart clenches at the thought as his emotions scramble to tell him otherwise. But the truth is blaringly obvious – no real words had been spoken between the two and he had shamelessly allowed his emotions to get the better of him, to read into something where there was nothing.

 

No. He had to get a grip on himself and the situation. He would not make any advances towards the alpha – the intern – unless she explicitly said she was interested. Jinki would not allow himself to cross the boundaries of employer and employee again unless he was sure that she was committed to a relationship and not just a fling.

 

Jonghyun fidgeted next to the elder, concerned about the frown on his face and the scents wafting off of him. Omegas were easy to read but Jinki had fought hard to make his emotions closed off, so being able to scent his inner turmoil was stirring the beta’s need to comfort the other. However, Jonghyun knew that Jinki would resent those instincts and so he attempted to brush them off. There was no way that the older had fallen so quickly for his cousin, anyway, Jonghyun reasoned. He knew Jinki’s past relationship history and the way that he still wasn’t truly over Minjung.

 

Why then could Jonghyun still smell Gwiboon all over Jinki? Why could he feel her presence in the car with them as if she was sitting in between them on the backseat? Jonghyun tried to shrug off the uneasy feeling of being in an enclosed space with a mated omega that was not his own. He froze at the last thought – wait, what?

 

Jonghyun checked Jinki’s neck as the other glared out the window, still musing silently to himself as they neared their destination. There was no mating mark, no physical evidence that the two had actually sealed the deal. Jonghyun’s brows furrowed in confusion – how could he possibly sense that Jinki belonged to Gwiboon if they had not physically marked each other? Only bonded pairs could accomplish such a feat but that was a rare occurrence in their species.

 

True bond pairs were hard to find because they were fated for each other and only belonged to one another. Legend had it that bond pairs were spirits that were reincarnated from past lives, destined to be together for eternity as they were born again into new lives and fate always brought them back together. Although bond pairs could never remember anything about their past lives, the legends centered of the immeasurable strength that true love played and the elders spoke of how the rare few bond pairs in existence showed the testament of true love in a species centered on mating and survival.

 

Jonghyun mused over these thoughts unsure what to believe or allow himself to even think possible. This was his baby cousin and one of his best friends, there was no way they were a sacred bond pair.

 

But as their car stopped and Jinki still hadn’t made a move from his spot in the car, Jonghyun couldn’t help but wonder if there was maybe something a little odd going on here.


	3. Fighting Fate

Two weeks later and Jinki is desperate. Ever since the incident with Gwiboon in his office, he has tried to avoid her but to no avail. Everywhere he turns he sees her, smells her sweet scent. His wolf whimpers at the mention of her name, but he refuses to look at her or give her the time of day.

 

He can feel her confusion as he avoids her in the hallways at work, or her anger when he tells her to find a replacement to bring him his daily tea. Jinki cannot bring himself to look at her even though his wolf screams at him to comfort her as he hears her sniff and walk slowly out of his office. He remains adamant in his goal to not initiate anything between them, and even with her confused reactions and seemingly hurt feelings, she never asks him what happened.

 

His wolf deflates at the thought that he had perhaps been right and her silence does mean that she had only wanted a fling, a nice little tryst with an omega.

 

Things are awkward to say the least and Jinki hates it. All he wants to do is grab her and show the alpha that he is here for her, that he is hers. Jonghyun can feel the tension between them and tries to talk to Jinki about it but he shuts the shorter man down with a look and a quick change of topic to one of the projects the younger should have done weeks ago, effectively shutting him up and letting him know that the topic is closed for discussion.

 

Jinki can feel the tension rising in him until his shoulders ache and back cracks at any small movement. He groans at the tenseness in his body and rotates his shoulders in an attempt to loosen up. Thank god his younger brother called him this afternoon demanding he meet him at their favorite bar for dinner. Jinki needs a distraction and Taemin’s drama is sure to give him just what he’s looking for.


	4. Whispered Confessions

Jinki finishes off his third beer as he listens to Taemin drone on and on about his newest obsession, Kai, who is an “amazing dancer” and “has a way with his hips.” Only half paying attention, Jinki glances around the bar enjoying the chance to people watch. Every time he sees a pretty girl he immediately thinks of Gwiboon and her perfect bow-shaped lips; the way she laughs with her whole body, the way she shoots down the other interns with her quick wit and biting sarcasm, the way she looks at him when she doesn’t know he’s watching.

 

“Well? Do you wanna go?” Taemin asks, jarring Jinki from his reverie.

 

“Um….sure.” He says, feeling bad for not listening more closely. He and his brother rarely get to see each other and he has no excuse for not giving him his full attention.

 

“Really? Awesome! Let’s get outta here!” Taemin says enthusiastically, grabbing Jinki’s hand as he leads him from the bar.

 

Jinki doesn’t pay much attention as Taemin drags him to wherever they’re going, but as soon as they round a corner and he catches sight of a long line of people and hears the pounding music he knows just what his brother is up to and why he had seemed so surprised at Jinki’s willingness to go with him.

 

Resigning himself to his fate, Jinki follows Taemin to the front of the line as the bouncer lets them in; Lee Taemin is a famous dancer and frequent customer so they have no problem cutting the line.

 

Although Jinki is not normally into dancing, he is drunk enough and desperate enough to be excited at the idea of losing himself in the crowd. His brother is preoccupied, scanning the dance floor as if trying to find someone and Jinki takes the time to observe the crowd, find someone that can take his mind off of a certain intern if only for a few hours.

 

“There you are!” A tall young man says, smile bright as he encompasses Taemin in a big hug and kisses him fully on the mouth. Taemin all but melts into this newcomer and Jinki smiles fondly, happy that his little brother finally found a decent alpha.

 

“Hi, you must be Jinki! Taemin has told me all about you!” the man says, bowing to Jinki with an arm draped over Taemin’s shoulders. Jinki smiles and returns the bow, looking to Taemin for an introduction.

 

“Jinki-hyung, this is my boyfriend, Kai – I mean Jongin-ah,” Taemin says, smiling up at the boy Jinki finally realizes they have been discussing all night.

 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Jinki says loudly, shouting to be heard over the music as it changes to a more fast-paced song. Taemin observes the two interact and is pleased when Jinki accepts Jongin. Although Jongin and Taemin are not yet mated, it is obvious that he cares for Taemin greatly as Jinki feels the other wolf size him up in an attempt to assert his power, claim rights to the beta draped over him. Jinki smiles and retreats, showing submission and Jongin visibly relaxes, kissing the top of Taemin’s head.

 

“Oh, I love this song! Let’s dance!” Taemin squeals and drags Jongin after him. Jongin glances over his shoulder, shrugging an apology at Jinki, but he just smiles and nods to indicate he’s fine before he loses them in the crowd.

 

Jinki eventually makes his way to the bar where he orders another drink, downing it in a few gulps. The music is overpowering and the mixture of all the scents has Jinki’s wolf on edge.

 

To clear his head and, more importantly, empty his bladder, Jinki moves through the crowd to the bathroom hallway. He stumbles a little, his natural clumsiness not helped by the alcohol he’s consumed, when he hears a muffled scream from the girls bathroom. He stops, senses focusing so that he can clearly hear when a soft yet firm, “stop it,” followed by a loud slap reaches his ears. His wolf instantly reacts and he is bursting through the door, ready to confront whatever scene he finds.

 

What he sees, however, stops him dead in his tracks and makes his wolf see red.

 

A young woman is hovering on the floor, arms over her head in a protective stance as a man bears down on her. Jinki can smell the fear coming from the young woman, an alpha, as the male, another alpha, attempts to overpower her, reaching down to grab at her arm.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jinki growls menacingly, causing the alpha to stop in his tracks. Before the other can reply, Jinki rushes him, punching him right in the face and hearing a satisfying crack as his nose breaks and blood begins running down his face. The asshole falls down, unconscious, but Jinki’s wolf is unsatisfied and demands death at the indecency the alpha has shown.

 

Female alphas are highly revered in their species and it is appalling that any wolf could act so abhorrently. Jinki snarls and he realizes that he has partly shifted in his anger. At a small whimper from the female, Jinki forces his wolf to withdraw and shifts back to his human form, not wanting to scare her any further.

 

Jinki takes out his cellphone and calls the police, telling them where they are and what just happened. Satisfied that the authorities have been notified and the perpetrator is still lying in a pool of blood on the floor, Jinki looks to the young woman and gasps –

 

“Gwiboon?”

The alpha is sobbing quietly, her arms folded over her chest where her dress has been ripped from her shoulder. Makeup is running down her face but she makes no attempt to wipe it away.

 

Jinki rushes toward her, infuriated that this strong, beautiful woman has been treated this way. Gently placing an arm around her, he clears his throat and asks, “Gwiboon-ssi, are you okay? What happened? Did he hurt you? Did he-“ but he cannot bring himself to ask it. If something truly horrible had happened he would be able to smell it, sense it, but all he can smell is Gwiboon’s fear and frustration.

 

“No, I’m fine.” She says, leaning into him. Jinki’s wolf perks up at the way she reacts to him, the intimate embrace that is generally reserved for mates.

 

“What happened?” he says soothingly, attempting to help calm her nerves.

 

“I came into the bathroom because the strap on my dress broke when this drunk asshole came in and tried to kiss me! I kicked him in the balls but he was too close and I didn’t get a good enough shot, so then he, he started whispering and h-he said-“

 

Jinki can feel her shoulders shaking and he shushes her, tucking her head under his chin as he strokes her back.

 

“Sh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He whispers, kissing the top of her head softly. “I’ve got you.”

 

The police come and the club clears out. Jinki attempts to give Gwiboon some space when they begin questioning her, but she clings to him and he decides to stay right where he is. Alphas gain strength from omegas and Jinki tells himself that he is just helping her meet their more primal instincts when in reality he loves being so close to her, loves having her tucked against his side.

 

Once the police are done questioning them and they can leave, Jinki guides her out of the club to find Taemin and Jongin waiting for them, confused.

 

“Jinki, what happened? Where have you been?” Taemin asks, worry etched onto his face. Kai’s grip on his waist is probably the only thing stopping the younger from rushing to his older brother.

 

“Sorry, Tae, I’ll explain later. I’m going to get Gwiboon home so I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?” Jinki says, keeping Gwiboon tucked into his side as he hails down a taxi for them.

 

“Okay….” Taemin says, confused but willing to let it rest for now. Jongin takes Taemin’s hand and pulls him away as a cab pulls up and Jinki helps Gwiboon get in.

 

Gwiboon gives her address to the driver and settles against Jinki once he is fully seated and the car takes off. She breathes deeply and nuzzles her face into Jinki’s neck as he strokes her arm.

 

He can’t believe what just happened, can’t believe that something like that almost happened to Gwiboon, his alpha. Thank god Taemin had dragged him to that club and thank god he had needed a bathroom break. Jinki wasn’t normally a violent person, but he would gladly kill that asshole if he ever saw him again.

 

As the car slows and they pull up to Gwiboon’s apartment, Jinki leans forward to ask the driver to wait for him so he can make sure she gets inside okay. He helps her out of the car and she leads the way up the stairs to the front door where a security guard greets them.

 

“Gwiboon-ssi,” he says questioningly, taken aback by her messy hair and smudged makeup. Jinki’s wolf is wary of the stranger and he instinctively puts his arm around her to show that this alpha is off limits. She coos at his actions in affirmation of his movements and mumbles something to the guard, leading Jinki to the elevator bank as they wait for one to arrive.

 

Once in the elevator, Gwiboon presses the button for the 16th floor and they begin their slow ascent. The small space makes them very aware of the fact that Jinki has his arm wrapped around Gwiboon’s waist and his hand is firmly gripping her hip.

 

She shifts, looking up at him to ask, “Jinki, can you stay? I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

 

His breath catches as his wolf howls in delight. His alpha has invited him into her home and all he can think about is what will happen behind closed doors. Gwiboon shivers, out of cold or fear Jinki doesn’t know but he can’t risk scaring her any further tonight. If it were any other night he would be more than willing to stay, but he’s sure that if he stayed it would only hurt her further.

 

“Gwiboon, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Why don’t you call for a friend, or Jonghyun-ah? I’m sure they can-“

 

“Jinki,” she says quietly, effectively cutting him off. “I want you to stay. Here. With me. I don’t want to be alone but I don’t want to be with anyone but you. I don’t trust anyone but you. Please.” She begs him and whatever will he had left crumbles.

 

He nods and she smiles, pulling him from the elevator as they enter her floor. She leads him over to her door and he waits patiently for her to unlock it. Two dogs greet her excitedly as she enters, swarming her and barking.

 

“Hi, babies,” she says quietly, and they no doubt sense something is wrong as they begin whining and licking her, all but making it impossible for her to move through the room. Jinki follows and closes the door.

 

“I should head back down and tell the cab driver he can leave,” Jinki says, opening his wallet to make sure he has enough cash on him.

 

“No need,” Gwiboon says from where she is currently surrounded by black and brown fluff, licking and nuzzling her. “I paid him and told him he could leave when I got out of the car.”

 

At the confused look on his face, Gwiboon smirks up at him and says, “What, you think I would let you drive away after I finally have you right where I want you?” Jinki swallows at this, his wolf definitely interested, but his more rational side is confused.

 

“Gwiboon-ssi, I don’t think- I mean, you had a rough night-“

 

“Please,” she says, moving into him, wrapping her thin arms around his back and placing her cheek against his chest where she can feel his heart rate increase.

 

“Jinki, please.” And she looks up at him, tears once again streaming down her face. “Please,” she whispers, closing her eyes and moving up, leaning in for a kiss. Jinki finally relinquishes what control he has left and meets her lips with his, groaning at the contact.

 

Gwiboon sighs into the kiss, entwining her arms around Jinki’s neck as he draws her flush to him, feeling every curve of her soft body as it meets the hard planes of his. His wolf growls at the feeling and demands more. He grips her waist and hoists her up until she has her legs wrapped around his body and he can feel the most intimate part of her rub against his quickly hardening erection. She moans at the contact and Jinki bites at her lip, proud of how he is making the alpha feel.

 

He begins walking, needing to explore her more. He bumps into her kitchen table, setting her down and drawing back to catch his breath and take her in. At his movement, Gwiboon tightens her legs around his waist to stop him from moving away – as if he could even allow himself to do so now that he has had a taste of her.

 

Jinki breathes deeply, placing his forehead on hers and slowly moving his hands up her arms to her shoulders where he begins playing with her silky soft hair. He tangles his right fist in the black strands as his left hand moves to take off her dress strap, except that his hand encounters nothing.

 

In that moment, the whole night hits him like a ton of bricks and he reels back breaking all contact and looking at her, appalled with himself.

 

“Gwiboon, I am so sorry, I am so so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I can’t – I don’t-“

 

“Jinki, no. No, please,” she says, hopping off of the table and moving towards him. He backs away afraid that he will lose control once again.

 

“Gwiboon, we can’t. Not tonight, not after, after what that asshole tried to-“

 

“Sh, Jinki, please just listen. I need this, I want this-“

 

“No, Gwiboon. No. I can’t. Not tonight.”

 

At this her shoulders drop and tears run down her face. “You- you don’t want me?” Jinki’s wolf falters at the look on her face, at the way her lips tremble and she caves in on herself, sliding to the floor.

 

The sight upsets Jinki more than he can say. His alpha should never look so broken, never because of him. Sobs rack her body and he doesn’t know what to do. He has caused her this pain but he is unsure of how to fix it, scared to only upset her further.

 

“I-I should have g-guessed,” she gasps out, forcing him to meet her puffy eyes. “You’ve been avoiding me, and clearly d-don’t want t-to be with m-me.” She gasps as if the thought is painful and Jinki moves forward an inch before catching himself.

 

“I-I just thought, that after…” and at this she trails off, as if she is unsure – or unable – to continue. “I just thought that you had wanted this. That you had w-wanted m-m-me,” the sobs once again steal her voice and Jinki can’t help but think about how beautiful she looks as she cries, her hair mussed and makeup ruined. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on and his wolf whines at the thought that this beautiful creature is in so much pain.

 

He lowers himself slowly so that he is also on his knees and they are somewhat eye level. He allows himself to inch forward slowly; his head bowed except for the few glances he lets himself steal to see her beautiful face.

 

“I-I just wanted to be with you, and I’m s-sorry if I forced myself on you. I don’t want you to only be with me because I’m an a-alpha,” she whispers, her voice scratchy as her emotions overwhelm her. Jinki admires her strength, her ability to talk through her tears and express her feelings. His wolf has already forgotten all about the pact he made with himself as he continues scooting forward until they are knee to knee and he can look directly in her eyes, his own eyes soft to show that he is listening and waiting for her to finish.

 

As if strengthened by his nearness, Gwiboon breathes deeply and looks right in to his eyes, into his soul, “The truth is, Jinki. The truth is that I’ve always been drawn to you. Even before I started working at the company. I would hear about you from Jonghyun, about what a great boss you were, what a devoted friend you were. You always sounded too good to be true. And then when I finally saw a picture of you, I just knew that I had to meet you, I had to see you with my own eyes.” Jinki stops breathing at her words, unable to process them fully. Gwiboon’s tears have slowed to a trickle and she smiles at his expression before continuing.

 

“So I begged Jonghyun to get me an internship with your company. I begged for two months, until he finally relented and said he would try. And when I finally moved here and met you, you were so breathtaking, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I don’t think you ever truly noticed me until that day, when I brought you tea, but I knew from the moment I saw you that you were it. You are it for me.”

 

Gwiboon has now stopped crying and she is looking bashfully yet still head-on at Jinki. He his indeed blushing at her confession and tries to rack his mind to remember if he had seen her before that fateful day when she had brought him his tea.

 

“I’m not sure if you believe in such things, but I just felt this energy, this pull towards you and I couldn’t stop myself from getting close to you when you asked me to help you with your outfit for the benefit. And when you responded, when you seemed to feel the same way I was overjoyed, I almost felt as if my heart would burst with happiness.”

 

She is now smiling at him and her hand has moved up to caress his cheek gently. Jinki nuzzles his face into her palm, his wolf loving the contact from his alpha.

 

“But then you started ignoring me and I thought I had misread you, I thought you were upset with me for getting so close to you. I was so sad and scared that you would never look at me again. Never grace me with that smile of yours again. Jonghyun caught me crying one night and I confessed everything, and he laughed at me! Called me an idiot right to my face.”

 

Jinki growled at this, the thought of the beta insulting his alpha riling him up until Gwiboon laughed and her radiant smile distracted him.

 

He really needed to get control of his wolf.

 

“Jinki-ah, do you know what he told me? He told me that you were just as torn up as I was and that you were moping around like a baby,” the alpha chuckled at this and Jinki whined, not liking the way she was laughing at him. At his reaction, Gwiboon moved forward until she was straddling his legs and had him fully in her embrace, soothingly rubbing her hand through his hair and shushing him.

 

“Do you believe in fate?” Gwiboon asked him quietly, stopping her movements and moving back slightly to look down into his eyes. Jinki looked up at her and furrowed his brows slightly, unsure of what she meant.

 

“Have you heard of bond pairs?” she tried again, hoping to coax a reaction out of him. He had been awfully silent and she was afraid she had lost him to his omega instincts to sit and silently submit to an alpha.

 

“Y-yes,” he finally said, to Gwiboon’s relief. “Yes, I do. But-“

 

“Jinki-ah,” Gwiboon cuts him off, needing to finish. “I believe that you and I are bonded. That we are fated to be together.”

 

Jinki nods his head as the truth settles around him and he is finally able to understand why he has been so affected by Gwiboon in such a short amount of time. While it had taken years for him to grow feelings for his ex and he hadn’t believed that he was over her, it had taken only seconds for Gwiboon to worm her way into his heart and soul completely.

 

Jonghyun had been right, Jinki had been moping around like a baby for the past two weeks and unable to come to terms with the thought that Gwiboon had only wanted a fling with him. His wolf had been so depressed that he had been unable to focus on anything. At the time he had thought it was just conflicting emotions from the remnants of his last (and only other) relationship, but now he thinks he understands.

 

If they are a bonded pair, that would explain why even though they had only touched for a brief amount of time, he could still smell her on him. Could still feel her touch on his skin from where they had connected. Could sense her nearness whenever they were close at work, even if they were at opposite ends of a room.

 

At this revelation, Jinki’s wolf whimpers at the thought that he had needlessly separated himself from his alpha for two weeks. His wolf bows his head in shame and bares his neck to his alpha, hoping that the display will help her forgive him for treating her so poorly.

 

Gwiboon coos at Jinki and moves down to nuzzle his neck and playfully bite at his Adam’s apple. At her movements, Jinki relaxes and allows himself to touch her, his alpha. His strong hands grip her shapely thighs as he allows himself to relish in the feeling of how wonderful, how perfect Gwiboon is in every way.

 

She moves subtly on top of him, silently encouraging him to continue exploring her as she continues to mouth along his neck and leave love bites along his shoulder. Jinki’s wolf hums in pride at the attention from his alpha and he relishes in the thought of making her so happy. His hands continued up her thighs to curve around her hips and move up slowly, tenderly, until he was gripping her waist. Gwiboon has now moved to the other side of Jinki’s neck and he swears she is painstakingly trying to kill him by leaving a large hickey that will take at least a week to fade completely.

 

He can’t really complain too much at her actions even though she has yet to give him the mark he truly craves, the mark that would make them officially mates and off limits to other wolves.

 

Jinki whines and tightens his grip on her waist, causing Gwiboon to break away from his neck and nudge her nose playfully against his.

 

“I’m sorry, Jinki-ah,” she coos, loving the way that he reacts to his name on her lips. Her hands are firmly gripped on his muscled shoulders, nails digging in lightly yet just enough to leave indents as she enjoys the feeling of being with her Jinki after waiting for so long.

 

“Please,” Gwiboon whispers in his ear, shifting impatiently in his lap and causing his body to react to hers. Smiling at the sensation of his thickening manhood, Gwiboon shifts again, this time more deliberately as she bites on Jinki’s ear and all but moans, “Please claim me as your alpha.”

 

Jinki’s control on his wolf finally snaps at her words and he stands up immediately, unable to restrain himself from claiming her any longer. Gwiboon wraps her legs around his torso and he moves his arms so that she is seated snuggly on his waist as she kisses him relentlessly. Even though it kills him, he had to break away from her lips to breathe and take stock of her apartment. Gwiboon seems disgruntled at the loss of contact but moves her attention to his jaw to begin leaving more hickeys and signs that his omega was claimed, was hers.

 

Jinki groans at her actions but finally finds what he is looking for, the bed that was nestled into the far corner of her studio apartment. The omega walks towards it, admiring the lovely colors and the drapery around the bed that help give the scene an ethereal feeling as if it were from a fairy tale.

 

Finally reaching the bed, he bends down until he can gently place Gwiboon on the soft comforter. After unwillingly detaching herself from him, the alpha looks up at Jinki and smiles, her arms reaching toward him until he is leaning over her and into her, their lips reconnecting in a passionate kiss that takes both of their breaths away.

 

As they strip away their clothing until nothing is between them but skin and air, Jinki flips their positions so that Gwiboon is now straddling his hips and looking down at him. Her beautiful black hair frames her face perfectly as Jinki sinks back down onto the bed slowly, never breaking eye contact with her even though he can’t help but sneak a few glances down her perfect body.

 

Gwiboon smiles at Jinki’s actions and leaned down so that her hair acts as a curtain around them until they are inches apart. Jinki looks straight into her eyes and whispers, “Please, mark me. Make me yours,” and then moves so that his neck is bared to her completely.

 

The alpha growls playfully at her omega before leaning in to nip at his neck, the spot that would mark him as hers and only hers. He whines but remains still, waiting for her to mark him before he would mark her and make them mates for life.

 

She licks his neck lovingly, admiring the muscles and beautiful skin there before she bites down hard on the place where his neck met his shoulder and allows his whimpers of submission to wash over her. Gwiboon releases her hold on Jinki and leans up until they are kissing and she can convey her true feelings through every lick and nip that she shares with him. Jinki whimpers at the onslaught of sensations, overwhelmed by the rush in his blood to return the claim his alpha has marked into his skin, the burning need deep in his soul to mark his alpha as his own.

 

Before he can break the kiss, Gwiboon is shifting slightly, distracting him completely as she slowly sinks back on his hard cock, biting down on his bottom lip as she moans at the fullness she feels from the place where their bodies are joined.

 

Jinki can’t process what is happening, the need to mark her as his mate and claim her with his body too much to handle for his hormone-clouded brain. As Gwiboon finally sinks back until she is once again sitting on his hips, she moves her hair to one side and bares her neck for him as she leans down until their chests are barely touching. Jinki growls at the sight and rises up to mouth along her neck, her beautiful slender neck that is covered in a light sheen of sweat from their ministrations. He licks lovingly at the skin, like she had done to him, and bites down gently but hard enough to leave a mark and make the claim that sang through his blood.

 

Gwiboon begins moving her hips slowly, moaning at the feeling of Jinki, her bonded pair and mate, moving inside of her as she leisurely strokes his body with hers in the most intricate dance a couple can share. When he finally releases her neck, she sighs at the emotions that wash over her and looks down to meet her mate’s eyes. Jinki is staring back at her as he allows her to completely own him, body and soul. The love in his eyes is reflected in her own as Jinki sees the world and yet only Gwiboon, his alpha, his everything.

 

The omega leans up so that his back was curled and he could claim the alpha’s lips with his own in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues danced lazily together as Gwiboon slowly increased the pace of their hips and growled at how good her mate felt inside of her. She had waited and waited for this sensation and now that it was finally here, she knew that she had made the right decision. This was her mate, her bonded pair, and she would never know what it felt like to be with another.

 

Jinki feels Gwiboon shudder as she nears her climax and he grips her hips solidly in his hands, loving the way their bodies fit together so perfectly. Unknowingly, she clenches down on him and he groans at the delicious feeling and feels his knot beginning to grow as he nears his own climax.

 

The alpha shifts above him as she feels something stretch her and she whines, unsure of what was happening. Jinki leans up fully so that he is sitting and Gwiboon is seated fully in his lap, shallowly moving up and down as she loses energy and his knot grows until she can no longer do anything but shift from side to side.

 

She opens her eyes as Jinki gently tilts her chin up so that he is leaning his forehead against hers and they share the same air. Her eyes lock on his as he begins to move, grinding sensually into her tight heat as he climaxes and releases his seed into her. She groans at the sensation, leaning her head back so that her breasts are bared to Jinki and he grunts with each release into her.

 

Still moving his hips to hit that special spot inside her, Jinki leans down to lick the skin along her beautiful clavicle until he takes her right breast into his mouth to suck, laving at the nipple as he smiles when he hears her groan in pleasure. He continues sucking and nipping, moving between the two perfect mounds until he feels her climax shake through her and stroke his still hard erection releasing inside of her.

 

Gwiboon shakes with the feelings and Jinki wraps her in his arms until she is once again flush with his chest and they are kissing, lost in the sensation of being together.

 

“I love you,” Gwiboon whispers, her face flush from the excitement and her lips bruised from Jinki’s attention.

 

“I love you more,” Jinki says back, smirking at her.

 

A steely glint entered her eyes and she quirked an eyebrow at him, as if rising to the challenge to convey who loved each other the most.

 

“Well, I love you to infinity and beyond!” she says, smiling up at him with her own smirk on her face.

 

“Well, I love you to infinity and beyond times 100,” Jinki says, leaning in to kiss her temple only to have her push him away.

 

“Nope, not possible. I already said infinity and beyond – you can’t do times 100 beyond infinity – that’s already beyond infinity, which I already said! So, there!” She sticks her tongue out and crosses her arms adorably over her chest, satisfied with her logic.

 

Jinki rolls his eyes lovingly and sighs, “Alright, alright, I admit defeat.” This causes Gwiboon to smile triumphantly and Jinki to consequently loose his breath at the sight before him. Gwiboon laughs off the tension in her shoulders and leans into Jinki, breathing in his scent and loving the feeling of being tied to her omega as they bask in the afterglow of their mating.

 

She smiles into Jinki’s strong chest as he lies down so that she is comfortably snuggled on top of him until his knot goes down. She leans up to lick at the mark she had left on Jinki’s neck and he stiffens at the contact, loving the way his alpha cherishes it.

 

“Mine,” she whispers, nipping lovingly at his chin while he strokes her back comfortingly.

 

“Yes,” Jinki murmurs, kissing her hair lightly, “yours.”


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the original posting of this fic, this was the actual epilogue. And then inspiration hit for the next chap...so there ya go.

“Old man!”

 

Jinki perks up at his mate’s call from the other room, setting down his keys on their entryway table as the two puppies yip at him excitedly after he returned from a long day at work.

 

“Old man!” Gwiboon yells again, more impatiently than the last time. Jinki hurries to answer, afraid of what she might do if he doesn’t respond in a timely manner.

 

“Yes, love?” he moves forward into the kitchen to see his mate wearing a harried expression and pointing up at one of the top shelves in their pantry.

 

He smiles at her, moving up behind her so that his chin rests on her shoulder and his hands wrap around her to feel the large bump of their growing child. He kisses the back of her neck and lovingly nuzzles her there in hopes to relieve some of the tension he feels.

 

“Jinki,” she whines cutely as he hears her fighting the sensation to give into him.

 

He relents and releases her, moving to stand in front of her. “Yes, Gwiboon-ah?”

 

She pouts and points adorably up at the top shelf again. “Why did you put the tea bags all the way up there?”

 

Jinki blinks at her and glances up to where his favorite brand of tea is indeed out of reach of his lovely mate. “Oh! Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” He plucks the box off of the top shelf and hands it to his alpha, smiling down at her even as she huffs at him.

 

“How am I supposed to be a good mate and prepare you a cup of tea for when you get home if I can’t reach the damn box? Hm?” Jinki chuckles silently at her as she waddles off to pour him a mug of hot water from the stove and place a tea bag in it.

 

Gwiboon mutters to herself about the annoyance of being pregnant and not allowed to get up on step stools – dangerous, my ass! – as her mate smiles lovingly at her.

 

Noticing that he has not followed her, she turns around and says, “Well?”

 

The omega quickly strides over to her as she hands him the hot mug and bossily tells him to blow on it before he takes a sip.

 

“Gwiboon-ah,” Jinki says as he sets the cup down on the counter.

 

“Mm,” she replies, not looking at him as she moves to put everything away. Jinki snatches her wrist when she passes by him again and pulls her to him so that she could be flush against him if her baby bump wasn’t in the way.

 

“Gwiboon-ah, you know you don’t have to make anything for me. I should be making things for you! Bringing you whatever you want, whenever you want it.”

 

She smiles up at her mate, appreciating his words even as she hits him smartly in the forehead.

 

“Yah! I am still the alpha and I will decide who does what for whom, understood?”

 

Jinki ducks his head sheepishly and Gwiboon leans up on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead apologetically.

 

“Jinki-yah,” she breathes softly in his ear. She can feel him shudder at the way she says his name and smirks at how easily she affects him (although she knows it goes both ways). “Be a dear and go draw me a bubble bath, would you?”

 

The omega nods his head and waits for Gwiboon to step back before he moves towards the bathroom to do as instructed. She follows him a few minutes later, fining that he is adding her favorite bubble bath and checking that the temperature is perfect before standing up to leave.

 

“Have a good, relaxing soak, okay?” He says as he pecks her on the cheek before exiting the bathroom. Gwiboon smiles at his thoughtfulness, knowing full well that he is removing himself from the room because any time he sees her naked, pregnant state he cannot keep his hands to himself. She sighs wistfully at the thought as she takes her clothes off and stops the water.

 

Before sinking into the warm water, however, Gwiboon hates the thought of being alone, especially when her omega is so near. Donning her favorite silk bathrobe, she tiptoes quietly out into the hallway, seeking her Jinki.

 

She doesn’t have to go far before he's in the hallway, having sensed her.

 

“Is everything alright, do you need something?” He asks, concern etched onto his face.

 

Gwiboon just smirks at him and raises an eyebrow, “My back isn’t going to wash itself, now is it?” Before she lets the bathrobe drop behind her and juts her hip out before walking slowly back into the bathroom.

 

She smiles to herself as she hears Jinki follow her and disrobe as she climbs carefully into the warm water. Her mate is close behind and sinks down behind her before pulling her back flush to his front as he wraps her in his warm embrace and she sighs at the contact, finally content after a long day alone.

 

Jinki sings softly in her ear as he lightly kisses her hair and shoulders, and Gwiboon can’t help but think that she’s the luckiest woman in the world to be bonded to such a wonderful man.


	6. Snow Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i was having some fun shoveling the driveway this past week and just thought of this cute little story for this verse. gah, i love them so much!

Jinki looks anxiously at the clock on his desk, checking the time again and making his secretary chuckle. He shakes his shoulders and tries to focus on his meeting – a very important meeting, as his boss had kindly reminded him this morning – but can’t shake the feeling that he needs to leave. Now.

 

Big, fluffy snowflakes whirl past the large windows lining the conference room, displaying the twinkling skyline as the sun sets over the city. Although he had been excited for the snow this morning, there were now several inches and there was only going to be more.

 

A gruff cough made Jinki jump, sheepishly looking at his secretary who was staring pointedly at him over his laptop. He tried to once again shake off the uncomfortable feeling that was crawling across his skin as he fought his instinct to leave and go home but tried to remain professional. It was times like these when Jinki became frustrated with his omega instincts, because even though he logically knew that his family was undoubtedly okay, he had no control over the permeating need buzzing throughout his body that was telling him to go home.

 

Unable to stand it much longer, Jinki cleared his throat, effectively cutting off his guest. “I’m so sorry, Changmin-ssi, but I think I need to head home to my family. I’ll set up a time to reschedule and make sure that the company treats you to a fine dinner.”

 

Not waiting long for a response, Jinki rushed back to his office and threw on his jacket before dashing down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator, and got in his car, all too ready to be home.

 

~

 

The commute seemed to be taking longer than usual. Jinki let out a deep breath once he was driving down his street, glad to be closer, but his unease once again came to the surface as his car skid slightly through the large amount of snow that was blanketing their street. He hoped that Gwiboon hadn’t gone to the store in this weather, but today was grocery day and she was particular about her routine. The thought gnawed at Jinki as he drove the few blocks to their house, seeing neighbors out shoveling snow or using a snow blower made him curse Jonghyun – who had “borrowed” their snow blower last winter and had subsequently broken it.

 

Jinki’s wolf was on edge until he finally rounded the last corner to their house and saw Gwiboon in the driveway. The unexpected sight made a smile burst across his face until he realized what she was doing. Parking at the end of their driveway, Jinki rushed out of the car and over to her.

 

“Yeobo, what’re you doing?” he asked, taking the shovel from her and wrapping her in a loving embrace. His wolf couldn’t withhold the familiar greeting, forcing him to grasp Gwiboon tightly around the waist as he nuzzled her neck and scented her. She smelled like heaven – like home – and his wolf was soothed by her presence.

 

She returned the hug, digging her hands into his broad shoulders before she nuzzled and bit his neck lovingly. “You’re home early!” She barked out a laugh as Jinki squeezed her sensitive sides, her face scrunching up in slight annoyance but a smile taking its place as her own wolf was comforted by her mate’s presence.

 

“Gwi, what are you doing outside? It’s freezing!” he admonished, looking down at her and seeing that her cheeks were bright red from the cold and she was trembling slightly. That uncomfortable feeling once again crawled over his skin and his worry returned. He couldn’t quite figure out why until he caught a familiar scent on her skin and it hit him, “W-where’re Taemin and Minjung?! Did you-“

 

Gwiboon raised an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to continue. Cowed by her look and the ridiculous questions that were circling around his head, he still couldn’t help but worry about their two little ones, his wolf demanding to know that they were safe.

 

“Let’s get you inside out of this cold, hm?” he asked instead, beginning to turn Gwiboon around and guide her toward their front door.

 

“I’m not done shoveling yet!” she huffed, digging in her feet. The omega bowed to his alpha’s wishes, stopping in his tracks only to contemplate how pissed she would be if he just picked her up and dragged her inside.

 

“Gwiboon-ah, I can finish it, don’t worry,” he whispered into her ear, using every move he could think of to convince her to let him win this. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body flush against his, relishing the feeling as his wolf was called to attention. Her scent wafted over him as he looked down the line of her neck, her lovely form hidden from his eyes by the bulky winter jacket and snow pants. His gaze continued down until he saw something that made him burst out laughing. He drew away from her, turning her around to face him so he could get a better look at her feet.

 

“Are you…wearing my snow boots?” Jinki asked, finding the image of tiny Gwiboon in his large, clunky snow boots hilarious and adorable at the same time. He wanted to squish her cheeks and kiss her senseless at the same time.

 

Gwiboon blushed at this, her jaw setting as she began pouting, “I couldn’t find mine and wanted to have the driveway shoveled before you got home….”

 

Love for his alpha coursed through him at her words and he scooped her up, no longer able to resist the need to kiss her. She tried to say something else, but he persisted, kissing her until she was breathless and grabbing at him desperately.

 

“Appa!” a little voice from the doorway forced the two apart and Jinki looked up to see his little angel waving at them desperately. Jonghyun had a tight hold on her arm to stop her from rushing forward into the snow to greet her father with her usual run-and-jump hug, while he was holding a sleeping baby Taemin in the other.

 

“Hi, sweetie!” Jinki called back smiling brightly as his little girl fought to free herself from Jonghyun’s grasp. “Appa will be right there! Go back inside and stay warm. Make sure baby Tae is warm too, okay?” Minjung nodded her head in toddler understanding, hurrying to shut the door (she took her big sister duties very seriously).

 

Jinki released his hold on Gwiboon, ready to push her toward the door only to have her reach up on her tippy toes and whisper, “Get inside so I can finish shoveling.” The command from his alpha made him shiver, a small whine bubbling up as his wolf fought to obey but also protect.

 

“Jagiya, sweetie, can’t I at least help you? It’s so cold! There’s so much-“

 

Gwiboon licked his ear, a clear signal that she wasn’t upset with him for asking the question. “Just go inside and make dinner. Let me do this for you…” she pleaded, nuzzling into his neck until he felt his wolf submit. Gritting his teeth, he stepped back and pulled down her hat, making sure her ears were completely covered, before he checked that her coat was fully zipped and her shoes were tied tightly.

 

“So help me, if you get frostbite-“ He began to growl but Gwiboon pushed him away.

 

“I’ll put your car in the garage, too. Now go before I really make you,” she winked at him, giving him an idea of just how she would “make” him obey. The thought of an in-command Gwiboon, sweating and writhing above him as she told him what to do made him shiver and he cursed her under his breath.

 

She laughed, no doubt smelling the arousal coursing off of him as he trudged up to the house. Just before he shut the door, he heard Gwiboon mutter under her breath, “Can’t even shovel my own driveway….” Jinki chuckled at the thought of Gwiboon sulking even after she had won the argument.

 

He scooped up an eager Minjung, the little girl bouncing in his arms as she told him all about her day. Jinki kissed her hair and scented her, his wolf buzzing with contentment at being home. Jonghyun was slowly walking around the room as Taemin slept and Jinki smiled fondly at the sight.

 

Walking over to their living room window, Jinki pointed to Gwiboon, looking down at Minjung and leaning in to whisper, “Isn’t your mommy the best?” She nodded her head eagerly, snuggling back into her father’s hold as they continued to watch their alpha shovel the driveway, even if she had to waddle around awkwardly in too-large boots.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something I had in my drafts for a while. Originally it was supposed to be a scenario when Gwiboon was a cordi-noona with a crush on Jinki...but then I really wanted to do an A/B/O fic. So then it morphed into Gwiboon as the omega and Jinki as the alpha...but I just wasn't feeling it. Then, idk, inspiration hit and here we go. I wanted to explore a female alpha, but in a unique way where the male omega is still submissive (b/c wolf dynamics are thing) but act in a way where they protect their mate and aren't just sex-crazed baby-makers. Also, how could I not give due diligence to Jinki's lovely dubulge, hm? I really like this and hope you do as well!


End file.
